Harrys a what! Naruto is his what!
by 917brat
Summary: I am rewriting this story and making a couple of changes. The story will mainly stay the same but there will be a couple of changes to it. I will be updating it real quickly. Any way this is a Harry Potter Naruto crossover and the full summary is insid.
1. Chapter 1

Summary- When Harry defeated Voldermort as a baby, he was sent to his aunt's house. A place were Dumbledore knew that he would be beaten, hated and later he would be completely moldable; but more importantly to Dumbledore he would be totally humble. A very good tool that could easily dispose of if it got to strong or to independent. And Dumbledore's plan for little Harry would of worked if not for a twist of fate. It seemed fate had other thing in plan for Harry, one that would much harder and crueler then the one Dumbledore had planed, but one that Harry would come out of much stronger…How different will Harry's life be when he has a demon sealed in him. How will he turn out when he is raised as a ninja, and how will the wizarding world react when they find out?

**Prolog-The Beginning**

In a pitch black street where all the houses were perfectly a line, where all the houses were neat, tidy and absolutely perfectly normal a slight pop was heard as an elderly man with an outrageously long beard and unseemly bright purple robes came into view. He was holding a strangely silent baby wrapped in a thin light blue baby blanket. The elderly man then after taking a good look around him pulled out a thin stick, that was nearly a foot long in length and with a twist of his bony wrist man turned the lights near him off.

"Now my 'dear' boy we're here to take you to your dear 'loving' family, hopefully they'll treat you like the trash you are. I need for you to look up to me when I final rescue you from here so that when I'm done with you, it'll be easier to dispose of you. After all I am the only hero the wizarding world needs and I don't need some young upstart trying to take my place; especially not some half blood Potter!" He muttered to the baby as he sat said baby down on the cold door step in front of him; smiling at the baby as he did so.

"Now all that is left is to leave this letter 'warning' them that for their own safety that they need to take the brat in. And if it goes as planned they will blame this on him…though I do hope when I do come to get him he is not afraid of his own shadow can't have a weapon like that now can we." With that said the old man we know of as Dumbledore set a letter down on the baby. Who still hadn't as of yet made a single peep as he just stared at the mad man in front of him ,who was destroying his life, with a seemingly enraged look on his small face. It seemed as if that the baby knew what the fool was doing.

The baby watched as the old man turned to leave turning the light back on as he did so, and the baby watched as a wind that came for no were and blew the letter in his hands away.

Blew it away some where it wouldn't be found till much later, when said baby was already gone. It was a turning point in the baby's life, yes young Harry was going to life a life much different then what Dumbledore had planned.

Hours pasted by since baby Harry had been left on the cold doorstep by a crazy old man. Hour's young Harry sleep through unaware of what waited for him when he did wake up; which was by the way a god awful screeching of.

"VERNON….VERNON GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW! LOOK! LOOK AT WHAT THOSE, THOSE…FREAKS LEFT HERE! I THOUGHT I WAS THROUGH WITH THIS…THIS STUFF! WHEN MY FREAK OF A SISTER LEFT WITH HER FREAK OF A HUSBAND! NOW HER FREAKY SONS HERE! I WILL NOT HAVE IT I WILL NOT!" She finished her rant breathing very heavy; apparently she was Harry's aunt.

"Now Pet. How do you know it's her son, I mean there's no letter or anything that says that. I mean for all you know it could just be a baby that some poor woman left on our door step in hopes of giving it a better future. For all you know your sister and her child could be…" the husband and Harry's so called uncle started only to be interrupted by his wives frantic cries of.

"No, no, no It's not any one else kids and those freaks aren't any where else. I know it's her son I know it! I'd notice those, those eyes any were. Look just look at those freakish eyes!" Doing as his wife said Vernon looked down and what he saw cemented his believes that this boy wasn't normal; no one could be normal with eyes like that. The eyes creped him out, no normal babies eyes could hold such dark knowledge, no normal child at all, and that the thought that echoed in his head. No Normal child, No Normal Child…

Now there are a few thing you should know about Vernon, he has a very bad, rather explosive, temper. He expects to get what he wants when he wants it and how he wants it. And lastly he is opposed to any thing and everything that out of the ordinary; or in simpler terms he despises things that are not normal. You'll need to know this to understand his reaction.

Vernon's face went through a verity of different colors raging from, beet red, purple, and then a strange almost puke green color, before settling on a sickening mixture of the three. He then marched up to his wife and started bellowed out.

"I WILL NOT HAVE ANY PART IN THIS! GET THAT FREAK OF A CHILD FROM THAT FREAK OF A SISTER OUT OF HERE OR GOD SO HELP ME I'LL…I'LL…I WILL NOT HAVE HIM CONTAMINATING MY SON WITH HIS…HIS FREACKNESS! DO YOU HEAR ME I WAN'T HIM OUT AND I WANT HIM OUT OF HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"

"…But Vernon you don't know these freaks and what they can do like I do, they can…" Petunia started cautiously, knowing her husband temper but wanting to warn him at the same time. But it seemed Vernon didn't really care what Petunia had to say because her turned to her red, nearly purple, faced and began yelling at her; interrupting her before she could start in on the dangers of the wizarding world in general.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT THEY CAN DO! IN FACT THAT'S ALL THE MORE REASON TO GET RID OF THE FREAK THINK WHAT THAT THING COULD DO TO OUR SON! THINK WHAT IT COULD DO TO US! WE NEED TO GET RID OF IT AND LIKE I SAID EARLIER WE NEED TO GET RID OF IT NOW!" It seemed mentioning their son was just what Vernon needed to do because as soon as Petunia heard what he had said about their son. She immediately straightened up her back and began to agree with her husband.

"Yes Vernon your right we can't have that freak corrupting our little Dudders! We have to get rid of him. But how, if we sent him to an Orphanage they will be too many questions…they might even bring him back and force us to take him in. If we abandon him on the streets it might comeback on us…I mean what if someone saw us doing that and reported it to the police! OH! What if the neighbors find out! What are we going to do!" Petunia cried out as she started to look out the windows nervously; as if expecting one of the neighbors to be looking through it.

"Shhhhhhh!" Vernon started trying to sooth his hysterical wife. "It alright Honey, I know a perfect place to dump the little freak. Though it is a little far out but after I dump him there I can assure you it will never get back to us. No one would ever be able to find out we left the freak there unless we tell them and we're not going to do that. So you don't have to worry about anything…especially about that little freak!" He finished spiting out the word freak like it was a swear word.

"Where, where, where are you going to send that freak, where are you going to leave it? Where is this place you're talking about? Are you sure, one hundred percent sure, that we will never have to see it ever again? Please tell me, the sooner we get rid of it the better!" She cried out happily after hearing what her husband had said. She could not wait to get rid of the freak (which was also a reminder of her sister, her only sister, who was now dead…) and send it far away from her perfect little son. (In her eyes only)

"It an old abandoned forest, that suppose to be haunted or something like that. No one ever goes down there or even remotely close to the forest; they're too afraid of it. And best of all its at least a five hours drive away from here, so there is no way the freak can get back here!" was the answer she received.

"What a forest…. it could die, I mean…"(aww look she does have a concuss...sort of.)Petunia started to protest as soon as she heard what her husband had said. Only to be interrupted by her husband who knew what she was trying to say, and didn't agree with it. He told her this much when he told her.

"Who cares Pet that would be one less freak in the world after all"

"Yes I guess your right …um I'll go start the car." She said meekly as she could see that her husbands temper going up; that and he looked like he wanted to hit something. She then got up and did just that.

Half an hour later Harry's aunt and uncle were in the car heading towards the woods where they planned to dump poor Harry. (Gee can you feel the love they have for the baby.)

"Vernon what if the other freaks find out what we did to the boy? That we left him out here to die. What are we going to tell them? We CAN'T tell them we left the freak in the woods!" Petunia shouted shrilly.

"We'll tell them something. Hell we could tell them that he ran away when he was younger or we never got him. That we have no idea what they are talking about, that there never was a baby on our door step and that no person name Harry Potter has ever or will ever live under our roof. I don't know what we will tell them but I do know we'll tell them something good if they do come. But for now I want to just get rid of the freak. We will worry about that when, no if it comes. But until then we can think on what were going to say if they show up." Vernon said as he made a quick turn, speeding down the dirt road, eager to be rid of the baby with the emerald eyes that held to much knowledge for one so young.

Vernon was finally at the entrance to the forest ( which was seriously creeping out Vernon with the numerous and mysterious sounds, which sound a lot like scream of pain, coming from it.) and one step closer to getting rid of Harry. With that thought in mind he quickly turned down the dirt road leading toward the forest; ignoring the feeling of pure dread as he did so. Sweating heavily Vernon suddenly stopped the car causing it to jerk forward a bit, not that he minded because he was finally at the forest; a very shadowed forest

.

"Vernon this forest scares me. Are you sure its save for us to even be here? I mean…." What ever else Petunia was going too asked trailed off as she looked around, nervously.

And Petunia had a reason to be so nervous because she was right the forest about the forest; which had a looked and feel that screamed 'KEEP OUT'. It was a thick forest heavily cloaked in shadows, with a forbidden feeling that seemed to cry out death and misery.

"Now, now Pet. we're not going to be here long, we're just need to drop off that freak then we'll leave, because to be honest this forest is giving me the freaks too." Was what Vernon told her as he quickly turned around and picked up the now sleeping baby from the backseat of their car.

"Come on!" he shouted back at his wife as he started walking briskly to the forest, ready to get rid of the freak; that and the fact the forest made him want to run away. Hide some where safe and never come out.

They walked in the forest for about five minutes, before they found a semi-dry place on the ground. It was surrounded by branches and leaves, that seemed to make a small protective wall.

"Come on Vernon lets leave him here and go!" Petunia whispered suddenly afraid to talk louder then a whisper.

"OK Pet, I'll set him down and then we can leave." Vernon too spoke in a whisper as he set down the still sleeping baby, the turned around and took his wives hand. Then both of them slowly turned around before setting in a dead run out of the forest, each of them hoping it would be the last time they ever saw their freakish family member; that and they also hoped that they never had to enter that forest ever again.

As soon as they had gotten in their car and driven away, Harry woke up and for the first time that night, as well as the morning before, he let loose an ear piercing cry. A cry which alerting two people who were scouting the forest to just where he was.

"Hey Jhohana, did you hear that? It sounds like a baby crying." said a man who had shoulder length brown hair and cold brown almost black eyes. His companion a younger man with black wild hair with bright burning orange eyes, with a carefree attitude answered him in a voice barely above a whisper; as he jumped down from the tree he was in.

"Yes Shenron, I heard it and I do believe it is a baby, but what is a baby doing out here it's the most dangerous part of the forest?"

"My thought exactly, we should check it out!"

"Yes we should but lets be careful it could be a trap." With that said the two the two speed off going in the direction Harry was, moving at speed unheard of in a human until they looked like a mere blur to any passer Byers who might see them.

A little while later (like seconds later.) both Jhohanna and Shenron, found standing in front of a little baby with midnight black hair and emerald eyes.

"Who would abandon such a cute baby all the way out here?" Jhohana asked as he carefully cradled the young baby.

"I don't know but what I want to know is who or what gave him that cut on his head. It's a very unusual shape and it is still bleeding, if we hadn't found him the animals in this forest sure would of because of it… How can any one be that cold? I mean sure I've killed people, but I would never leave a child out here like that!" Shenron both stated and asked; a look of anger on his face as he did so. Shocked at seeing this, even after he had been in his job for some time. For you see both Jhohana and Sheron, where from the hidden Village of Bloody Shadow. A Village know for its brutal and bloody Jutsus.

They were Ninjas for higher but also classified as the protectors of there village, so to them the safety of the village came first. Now you could understand their hesitation in bringing someone they found outside their village in to their village, even if that someone was a baby.

"Jhohanna what are we going to do, I mean… Can we bring this baby in to our village?"

"I think we can, hell we could have it become a ninja. Oh and Sheron the baby most likely has a name."

"Well Jhohana I don't know it do you?" Sheron asked his partner sarcastically.

"No but I don't know the baby looks smart so why not ask him for his name." Jhohana answered back not caching Sheron's sarcasm. Rolling his eyes Sheron bent down till he was facing Harry and asked him; not really expecting an answer back

"Hi little one can you tell me your name." and to Sheron's shock (and disbelieve. Both which showed on his face briefly.) And Jhohana joy the baby did answer.

"Ha'ry, Har'y, Har'y"

"Harry? That's an outsiders name maybe we should give you a new name. Hmm then we'll take you to our Kage, kay. Harry… your name is now Harou, it sound sort of like Harry but not quit." Jhonana said with a smile as he picked up the newly named Harou, to take him to the Kage and hopefully a new home.

TWO DAYS LATER

Genorise was attacking and the majority of the village was in a panic (the all the civilians really), while the majority of the ninja were confused as to why Genorise was attacking them.

After all while she was a demon who was equal in power to Kyuubi she, unlike Kyuubi, was more of a healer then as a fighter (not saying that she couldn't fight just that she preferred to heal others.) and to top it of she was also was suppose to be the village protector. She was usually a kind but powerful demon who rarely used said power; preferring peace to anything, but here she was attacking them. Her great dark form taking down both trees and building with a simple flap of her giant wings.

"Quickly we need to stop that Phineox, come on together…ATTACK!" came a cry form an Anbu caption.

"Hold it back, the Kage is coming, he has a plan! Move it he is here! The Kage is here!" Came the cry from one of the ninjas in the crowd. They all held there breath as the Kage formed a long line of seals, sealing the great demon in young Harou ( who was the only baby in grabbing range when the Kage had come up with this plan) at the cost of his own life.

Unfortunately for Harou, his life was going to taking a quick turn for the worse and stay that way for a while. For you see while the Kage, before he died, had made it against the law to kill Harou. He had forgot or didn't really care, that death was not the only punishment one could get and to young Harou there were going to be time he most likely would of preferred, no wished, for death then what he had to go through.

Because while the villagers could not kill him they could make his life a living hell. They would make his life one filled with pain and suffering. Add to the fact he was also going to grow up alone, for the only once who might of cared for him died during Genorise's attack, then you could tell his life had most definitely token a turn for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary- When Harry defeated Voldermort as a baby, he was sent to his aunt's house. A place were Dumbledore knew that he would be beaten, hated and later he would be completely moldable; but more importantly to Dumbledore he would be totally humble. A very good tool that could easily dispose of if it got to strong or to independent. And Dumbledore's plan for little Harry would of worked if not for a twist of fate. It seemed fate had other thing in plan for Harry, one that would much harder and crueler then the one Dumbledore had planed, but one that Harry would come out of much stronger…How different will Harry's life be when he has a demon sealed in him. How will he turn out when he is raised as a ninja, and how will the wizarding world react when they find out?

CHAPTER ONE- WHAT

About Five Years Later

A five near six year old Harou ran down the street as fast as his little legs could carry him; trying and failing to escape the mob that was following behind him. Ever since the previous Kage had died, (the one that had sealed the demon into Harou/Harry.) Harou had no more protection, ( Not that he ever really had any to begin with.) he had to learn quickly how to run fast, hide even quicker, and not be found by those who meant him harm. At the moment Harou had failed to go by unnoticed, or get away quick enough when he did get notice and now he was paying for that.

"Get back here you little demon! We're going to catch you sooner or later and it'll be better for you if it's sooner" yelled out a random person from within the mob.

"Yeah you demon it's time you pay for all the people you killed those five years ago!" came another shout from the mob behind the fleeing boy.

"Come back here you little demon. You're going to pay for what you did to my family! Damn you, stay still you little demon, your only getting what you deserve!" this time it was a distraught wife who wanted revenge from when the great demon had knocked over a large tree crushing her husband and son.

It's time you died you demon!" came once more another scream from the mob; this time from a woman wielding what looked to be a frying pan.

Now here a normal boy would of turned back to the people shouting at him and told them when, where, and just how to shove it. But Harou was very smart (or at least not in the least bit suicidal.) for his age and knew if he were to do so, then he would be in a lot more pain. In short he knew it would be better for his health if he stayed quiet, and to of course keep running as well.

'Damn' Harou thought as he felt his muscles tighten in exhaustion before he began to, against his will, slow down. Feeling and seeing this Harou whimpered quietly to himself and as he did he saw the mob began to circle around him. Each wearing a cruel smirk, which seemed to promise a lot of pain for young Harou.

With no hesitation, every single person in the mob, every single one of them, jumped at Harou; each kicking, punching and scratching out at the little boy. Soft cries of pain were heard as each blow hit, and when one of them drew blood it threw all of the mob into a frenzy. Each one wanting the little 'demon' boy to be in as much pain as possible. They kicked as hard as they could, they punched as hard as they could, they hit him as hard as they could with the weapons they had at hand. When the snap of bones was heard the crowd would cheer and hit him in the same spot twice as hard; just to cause the small boy harm, more pain.

Harou was worried sure they had captured him before, but a far as he knew or could remember, they had never went this far before; because at some point some of them stopper or someone stopped them. But right now it seemed like they were trying to kill him and Harou could tell no one was ready to stop, nor did it seem like anyone was going to stop them any time soon.

Harou was at the point of blacking out, wonder just why they weren't stopping, when he saw them; a group of ninja. With weapons coming straight at him. Harou's last thought as he saw this, along with seeing the mob seemingly getting a second wind, before he lost his battle with unconsciousness summed up every thing that was happening quiet nicely. His last thought being 'oh shit!'

When Harou seemingly woke up he found himself in front of a pitch black room with large weeping willow that had blood red leafs on it in the center of the black room. There also was what looked like a caged door in front of the tree. Harou also noticed that the cage door had what looked like a large, very complex looking seal on it.

When Harou cautiously looked through the cage door he saw a breath taking sight. There sitting on the branches of the enormous weeping willow was an impossibly large black and blood red bird, with silver eyes. Eyes that at the moment were locked onto Harou own eyes. Staring in to those eyes Harou could see such sadness and compassion in them that Harou could actually feel those emotions. But even as he was feeling those emotions it didn't stop him from asking; in a slightly shaky tone.

"Who the hell are you! Were the heck am I? And what the hell are we doing here?"

"**HA, HA HA. Little one you amuse me, I am the great phoenix Genorise." **the lovely creature before Harou spoke out, in a soft lulling voice, that held both a dark promise and a deadly passion. It was like silk covered steel, honey sweet, kind but strong. At least that's what it seemed to be like to Harou, so it took him some time to full understand what the phoenix had said, but when he did, he shout echoed all around.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!"

Harou sat back after shouting this and looked at Genorise intensely before asking one question in a tone that had Genorise squirming in guilt, the question was.

"Why?"

"Why what little one?" she asked, though she had a pretty good idea what he was asking about. She just didn't really want to talk about it, but she was prepared for Harou's demand; though what did happen next shocked her to her core; to put it lightly it was not what she expected. It seemed all the kindness that Genorise had been showing Harou really took it out of him because it was through tears he decided to answer her.

"Why are you here when all the books I've read said you died fighting the Kage of this hell hole? Why am I here? Why did you attack the village when you were said to be its guardian and why are you a supposed murderous demon the only one who has ever treated me with kindness!" Harou was so upset he didn't notice when Genorise brought her wings out and gave him what you could call a motherly like hug.

"Hush, shhh its ok hatchling it's alright. Don't cry it will be all right…Shhh ok, now for your questions. I'll guess I'll have to start from the beginning, but first little one what you need to know is we are in your mind. You are here because you are unconscious and I brought you here because I wanted you to understand that not every one hates you for having me, a demon, sealed in you. So please do not hide who you are be proud of it. ." she paused to let what she was saying sink in; she didn't have to wait long.

"You're say you're sealed in me and I'm here because I've been knocked out. You wanted to make sure I only acted like my self, which I do any way. You don't like what you see then lump it, cause there is no way I'm going to act like something I'm not so you don't have to worry about that!" Harou told Genorise as he went from sad to shocked, to anger then finally to determination.

"Good hatchling don't let those fools get you down, I know you'll be a great fighter it's in your blood after all." She told him then watched in amusement as his face went through many emotions before finally settling on confused.

"Hey Genorise what do you mean when you say it's in my blood, from what I've found out I'm not even from here but was found abandoned in the forest." a totally confused Harou asked.

"Well young one, yes you were found in the forest, but I can sense an ancient bloodline-limit in you, I believe it's from the Village Hidden in the Leaves." she said hoping to draw him away from the reason why she attacked her own village. It didn't work.

"Oh, ok thanks…Hey wait you didn't tell me why you attacked the village…AND MORE IMPORTANTLY WHAT ABOUT THOSE NINJA'S THAT WERE ABOUT TO ATTACK ME!" Harou shouted eyes going wide as he remember what he saw as he passed out, tears stinging his eyes as he thought of what could of happened while he was unconscious .

"Damn hatchling you don't need to deafen me I can hear you just fine without you screaming!"

"But my body, I could die and…" Harou stuttered out tears springing once more from his eyes as he thought about it once again about what he saw before he passed out.

" No you will not hatchling, I've have made time seem faster in your mind for example you can be here for what seems like an hour and a half and outside it has only been about a second." Genorise said in a calm matter of fact tone. Thought that didn't seem to calm down Harou in fact it seemed to anger him even further.

"ONLY a SECOND, only a second is all a good ninja needs is a second to make a kill, so how can you be so sure I will not die…" Harou began to rant out only to be cut off by Genorise,

" It could be.." she paused and blinked innocently and the fuming boy in front of her "That I have you pumped full of my healing chakra and any wound they give you will heal in half a second at most." she finished while sniggering inwardly at the scowl Harou was giving her, it was just so kawaii.

"And you couldn't have told me this before I lost it because…" Harou questioned the now loudly sniggering Genorise.

" Ha ha ha ha no-not at hehehe all besides, I need to hehehaha to um...tell you about your blood anyhow …" Genorise told Harou while trying to gain control over her laughter, and trying to get him once more to forget what she didn't want him to remember, namely why she attacked. But unfortunately for the demonic Phoenix Harou wasn't one to forget what he was asking nor was he one to be easily detracted.

"Wait you haven't told me why you attacked this village and you said you'd tell me, besides you could tell me about the blood thing later." Harou stated eager to know why the protector of a village would attack their own village and was stubbornly refuse to let it go. With a great sigh Genorise finally began to tell Harou her tale; an odd tone in her voice as she did so.

"Well young one, It started when I felt a great darkness enter the village, I was home in my lovely tree when I felt it…" suddenly Genorise paused eyes going wide, she shouted out to Harou.

"GO HACHLING! Get out of here, their doing something with your body! Moving it some where….. .Please remember no matter what they do to you that I'm sorry for causing you this pain and that I love you like I would a brother maybe even a son that I never had.. Please hurry get out there …GO!" she then pushed him out of his mind and back into his body. But neither Harou nor Genorise were prepared for what was waiting for them.

MATURE SCENE CONTAINS RAPE- if you do not like do not read

When Harou woke up he found himself in a complete daze. It took him a couple of minute to be completely rid of said daze. But the minute his daze was gone and as soon as his vision had started to clear Harou tried to get up.

But the minute Harou tried to get up, that he found out that he couldn't get up. He found out that he was tied down tightly with thick ropes and had no way of escape. The wind was blowing through a broken window alerting Harou to the fact that he was near or in the abandon part of town, and he was seemingly alone.

Harou began to think of ways to get out of the abandon building; while making sure not to make any noise while doing so. For Harou was sure there were guards outside the building just waiting for him to do something. And even with Genorise's fast healing Harou knew he didn't want to know what they were going to do with him if he did try anything. Call it a gut instinct or what ever you like but Harou honestly knew he wouldn't like what they had planned for him.

Harou had just gotten the ropes to loosen a little bit, not making any sound or bringing any attention to him as he did so, when the doors to the abandon building slammed open harshly. Letting in six large muscular and obviously drunk sadistic looking men entered in the small room Harou was tied up in.

Each one was heavily set, stunk to high heaven, and had a mean piggy look on their faces. Faces that only a mother could love. But each of them also had something Harou didn't, weapons. Each on of them (the drunk mean that is) were holding their own weapon like it was meant to be held. They obviously knew how to use the weapons in their hands and knew how to use the well.

(OK I AM NOT GOOD A DRUNKEN SPEECH SO LETS PRETEND ALL THIS MEAN HAVE A DRUNKEN SLURR AND ARE STUMBLING OVER THEIR WORDS. WHAT I WRITE IS WHAT THEY ARE ATTEMPTING TO SAY.)

"Hey look here fellows, seems to me like the little demon is trying to escape. What do you guys think we should do about that?" A man with a whip said in a mockingly friendly tone that had the hairs on Harou's neck standing on end as he listened. The man also seemed to be the soberest and also appeared to be the ringleader of the group.

"Ya looks like it did try to escaped. He has to punished for that. What do you guys think his punishment should be? It has be good cause the demon has been a very, very bad boy." the guy with brass knuckles stated as he looked at Harry with an gruesome and sickening smile on his face.

"Stab him…no skin him alive" said one with a pair of sharp daggers in his hands. All the while fingering the numerous daggers he had on his sides. While thinking of many torturous ways he could slowly skin the trembling boy in front of him.

"Burn him" the one with boxes of fire tags exclaimed. A look of pure sadism in his eyes as he thought of the screams Harou would release as he was burned alive.

"Make him pay, make him beg!" chanted a guy with barbed wire in his hand. A look on his that screamed the numerous sadistic and sick thoughts he had.

"No we punish him for being a bad boy, and then punish him for being a demon….. Slowly" the last sadist comment came from a guy holding something that looked like a mix between a bat and a short sword. Harou had no idea what it was but he could see that it did crackle with electricity and that had Harou really nervous.

"Good ideas, how about we do… all of them cause I just can't…no I don't want to choose. After all, the demon deserve all of them and more" The ringleader stated, all the while looking into Harou's eyes enjoying the look of pure panic the boy was giving him.

The ring leader then paused and looked at the now whimpering Harou before turning to look at the other men with a bloodthirsty smile and a sick look in his eyes, Then to Harou ever lasting horror told the one with the daggers.

"Noruke Cut his clothing off, we don't want anything getting in the way of his punishment do we now. Oh and don't worry about being gentle a few cuts isn't going to kill him now is it." The one name Noruke hearing this nodded eagerly and began to slowly cut off Harou's clothing taking pleasure in leaving bloody trails on Harou's body as he did so. All the while taking great please in the silent tears were starting to falling from said boys face. When Noruke was finally finished he looked at the ring linger and said.

"Jlackal it's done. And honestly I can't wait till we get started on the little demons punishment. Out here no one will hear his screams. Hell even if some one did hear his screams. No one would come to help him because the demon's finally getting what it deserves."

"Yes your right. Now move away from him so we can get started." Jlackal shouted, and as soon as Noruke had moved aside Jlackal brought his whip down as hard and as fast as he could. Harou's screams being like music to his ears, each and every time he hit him.

Harou had lost count of how many times he had been hit with the whip or how many times Genorise had healed his back completely; only for it to be torn right back open by Jlackel's whip. When the whipping suddenly stopped.

Harou feeling this was about to sigh with relief, but the feeling of a heavy weight against his back had him sucking back in that sigh and letting it loose in an ear piercing scream. As it felt like he was being ripped in two each and every time Jlackal pushed himself in and out of him.

Harou was on the verge of blacking out, nearly all the men there had a go at him, each one of them torturing his worse the then the one before them had. All except for the last one, and when he sent a wave of electricity through Harou's body. Harou lost his battle with consciousness. He blacked out and found himself in Genorise's gentle hold as he cried himself to sleep.

END SCENE

Harou woke up with Genorise beside him and he knew that he never wanted what had happened earlier to happen again. So he decided then and there he would leave the village.

Unknown to him he had spoken his plan aloud alerting Genorise to what he was planning on doing. So he was clearly shocked when Genorise spoke against what he thought of as his inner thoughts.

"Hatchling I know you want to leave but it is not safe for you to leave; at least not yet. You don't know how to protect yourself from the danger out side the village yet. Nor do you have any idea where you'll go or how you'll get there."

"Then what should I do? You know this village will never train me! They fear me and hate me as it is!" Harou shouted out anger, and fear making tears fall down his face at an even faster rate.

"I know, I know that's why I'll train you and when the time is right we'll go to the village of your mother's bloodline, so you can be a ninja there." She paused and told him in a whispered soothing tone.

"I'll start your training now so that you can leave sooner, but you can't leave until I deem you ready. Deal?"

" Deal, the sooner I leave this village…no this hell hole the better." Harou stated glaring out at the village, thinking of the day he would final be out of the place that was quickly become his own personal hell.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary- When Harry defeated Voldermort as a baby, he was sent to his aunt's house. A place were Dumbledore knew that he would be beaten, hated and later he would be completely moldable; but more importantly to Dumbledore he would be totally humble. A very good tool that could easily dispose of if it got to strong or to independent. And Dumbledore's plan for little Harry would of worked if not for a twist of fate. It seemed fate had other thing in plan for Harry, one that would much harder and crueler then the one Dumbledore had planed, but one that Harry would come out of much stronger…How different will Harry's life be when he has a demon sealed in him. How will he turn out when he is raised as a ninja, and how will the wizarding world react when they find out?

**CHAPTER **

Harou stood on the edge of cliff standing completely still as he looked over the village he hated with a burning passion. A knuckle white grip on his face mask (its like Kakashi's), and the wind blowing his long wavy midnight black hair in to his face as he did so. As Harou stood on this cliff he began to think back to the reason why he had his; why he first started wearing the mask in his hand.

**FLASHBACK **

Harou was standing in font of Genorise's cage, it had been four months since the horrible incident had happened (the one in the last chapter) and Harou had been training nonstop since then.

Because of how hard he pushed himself and the fact that he never gave up or stopped. Even when he was beyond exhausted caused Harou to have gotten the basics of everything, but chakra control, down. And that's was the reason why he was at Genorise's cage at the moment. She seemed to know why, when he tried and tried to gain control of his chakra he just couldn't seem to do it.

"**Look hatchling it seems that the seal is causing my chakra to mess with yours…to blend in with yours at an uneven rate. That's why you can't get any control over your chakra. Each time you try my chakra forcefully stops you by unconsciously adding more of my chakra to yours over powering your chakra while doing so. This causing the little control you have over your chakra to get even worse. At this rate it will take you years to have even average control…even if you keep as hard as you have been. **As she told Harou this she hoped that he would ask her how to stop it; for she didn't want to bring it up just how to stop it herself. Luck was seemingly on her side today, because Harou did want to know just how to stop his messed up chakra control, and he asked her.

"Do you know how we can stop it; I would like to gain control of my chakra. It's extremely dangerous for a ninja to have no control of their chakra they could end up hurting themselves or those around them with their lack of control."

"**Yes, but I'm not completely sure if you would want to do it or if you should for that matter…" **she trailed of nervously, thinking on how Harou may react when he found out.

"Please Genorise, I don't want to ever defenseless ever again, please tell me how to use my chakra!" Harou cried out as Genorise trailed off from what she was saying.

"**Now hatchling you don't need chakra, you could just use Taijutsu, you know." **she explained to him, letting him now there were other ways.

"Have you ever heard of a ninja without chakra?"(Ahh the sweet smell of irony and the flames of youth.) Not that it seemed to help; he seemed to have his heart set on using his chakra. So it was with a sigh Genorise began to explain the only way he would be able to use his chakra or at least the only way she knew about.

"**OK, young one the way you can gain control of your chakra is for your chakra to merge with mine. That way my chakra will no longer overpower yours and create an imbalance. Though if we do merge our chakra it will change your appearance, and make you a half demon; a half phoenix demon and everything that comes with being a half phoenix demon. I want you to really think before you this because if we do, do this it is NOT reversible; you will be at least part demon till you die. Which most likely will not be for a very long time from now because half demons live for a very long time…unless some on kills them that it. Now do you really want to go through with this?" **She said this slowly to Harou, he tone telling him she was being serious, and that he really needed to think before he did this.

Harou stood there think about what Genorise had said. He stood there for awhile just thinking about how this could affect him and those around him. Before looking Genorise in the eyes and answered her.

"… Yes Genorise I am sure that I want to do this. I'm completely sure that I want to do this and I'll train harder then ever so I don't lose myself in the hanyou blood lust that I read about. I promise. I just can't give up no matter what it takes I'll be a ninja, despite what this village might think!" he stated seriously, looking at Genorise to show he was telling the truth. Genorise hearing this and knowing by the look in Harou's eyes that nothing was going to change his mind started explaining more about the merger that was about to happen.

"**Ok Harou we'll merge our chakra but I am warning you this it will hurt; it will hurt a lot. Because its not only changing your chakra coils and your very chakra, the thing that keeps you alive and the thing that every living creature has; but your entire body as well. So when you get out of your mindscape I want you to lie down. Because I promise you its hurt less if your laying down…you also will not have to worry about the of falling down in pain if you are laying down; which means no added pain on top of the merging pain you will be feeling." **

Genorise the began to telling Harou what she wanted him to do before he got to his house; which was where the merger was going to take place. What she told him was basically to, set aside some money for new clothing; he would need them after his transformation, and to get a comfortable as he could.

Doing just what Genorise said Harou gathered all the money he had saved up (he had saved up mainly by stealing the money from the mobs that tried to catch him. Even then it wasn't a lot of money seeing as he was overcharged for nearly everything he bought) and set it aside so anything he did , while he was merging his chakra with Genorise's, would not effect it. Harou then laid down in the softest place he could find in his so called house; which sadly enough was a damp corner in the living room floor.

"Ok Genorise, I'm ready when you are!" his voice trembled slightly as he prepared himself for the pain that Genorise said was sure to come.

"… **I hope your prepared young one, because the pain is going to start… Right about….NOW!" **As soon as she said that Harou let loose a scream of unimaginable pain. He screamed as all his muscles started to be ripped away from the bone and be reshaped before being what felt like melted back to the bone. As every bone in his body slowly dissolved one by one, only to be reformed at the same slow pace they had dissolved at. And he screamed as chakra forced said bones and muscles to grow, change, and then heal. He screamed as a more and more demonic chakra charged through his chakra coils, destroying them and forcing them to regrow larger and thicker to hold a newer much more deadly and wild chakra that he now had. And he screamed as one last large wave of demonic chakra came tearing threw the chakra coils forcefully merging the two chakra that were in them. The new chakra then started to pulse through his body and blood changing both forever; (though not enough that he couldn't have his mother blood limit or that you couldn't tell who his father was in a blood test.) before finally settling down, were his old chakra once settled.

Though this whole process at most took around two hours to complete it felt like, at least to Harou, a century since the pain began until it stopped. And once it was done Harou found himself curled in to a ball shaking and unable to move; let alone get up.

"**Come on hatchling you need to get up. We need to see the changes that have occurred; we need to see what we have to hide from those…those things that dare call themselves innocent villagers. We also need to get away from this area, the barrier I put up early, to stop the others from finding out what was going on or from feeling the large amount of chakra you were putting out, will come down in a little bit. And Trust me when I say that you don't want to be here when that does happens, because they'll find something to blame you for; even when you've done noting. "As** she spoke Genorise let her voice heal Harou pains. To Harou her voice was like a soothing and cooling flow of water through his fevered body; stopping the pain he felt in its tracks. Feeling this Harou slowly began to crack open his eyes.

"Ya Genorise, I'm getting up …just give me a minute." Harou told her as he tried to get up, his voice rough from all the screaming he had done earlier, only to fall back down before he could even get close to being on his feet.

" **HAHAHahaha. Okay hatchling, try to use some of your new chakra. Push it through your muscles in your legs, and then get up. But be careful when you do this your body still needs to get used to your new chakra." **She said clearly amused at Harou's first attempt of getting up.

"…Ok…carefully…slowly…Got it!" Harou whispered as he slowly pushed chakra through his legs, and, if only a little bit stiffly, began to slowly climb his way up. When Harou was finally able to fully stand up he made his way stiffly over to where the broken mirror on the wall was; so he could see the changes that were sure to have occurred.

What he saw when he got to the mirror shocked him. Where as before Harou had been a cute, but unhealthily pale and skinny kid with shoulder length wild dark, dark brown hair. He was now a still short but slightly muscular kid with moonlit pale skin. He wasn't over muscular though he had a lean swimmers build with light, small iron hard muscles. Harou also had startling and silky midnight black hair, with blood red highlights that fell to mid back, he was adorable now but you could tell he would be breath taking later on it life.

"**Wow, just wow…but I think you'll now need a mask." **Harou after staring wide eyed at his reflection for a moment answered Genorise. His voice slightly high pitched as he did so.

"Your right…but what about my eyes the mask can't hide my eyes. Unless I cover them and that wouldn't be a good idea at least not here it wouldn't. I mean it be like going blind into a den of hungry lions…." Harou stopped her, after realizing that he was rambling, a light pink blush on his face as he did so.

But Harou was also right about both his eyes, and not covering them; for his eyes had gone through a change as well during the merge. They were now a glowing bright emerald green with silver spikes; they seemed to swirl in a hypnotic fashion. Where as before there were a lovely leaf green color; beautiful and eye catching but no where near as breath taking as they were now.

As for covering them, well if he did cover them he would be basically blind. Being blind in a town filled with people who hated and would take any chance they had to kill you wasn't a good way to survive; especially if you're not used to being blind.

"There** isn't much we can do about your eyes. You are right about not being able to cover them and a henge would be detectible making the ninja's around here suspect something. So we are going to have to leave the uncovered…though they might keep some of the people away from you; after all the are rather difficult to look straight in to. If not running is a good way to increase you speed anyway."**

**END FLASHBACK**

With a sigh Harou shook himself out of his thoughts and put his mask back on and began to climb his way down the face off the cliff. Making sure to stay in the shadows of the large rocks and out of sight as he did so.

"**Hey hatchling what had you so lost in thought just then?" **Genorise asked, her smooth voice easing Harou's worries away.

"Not much, Genorise just thinking about the day I got control of my chakra…well the day I got my new chakra which was a lot easier to control, and the reason why I wear this mask." Harou answered in an equally soothing voice.

"**Ah, the day you became a hanyou. Well I can honestly say you have changed a lot since then. You're no longer that lonely hated-filled child I had first met. And I can truly say the change was for the best." **Genorise stated happily; she was honestly pleased that Harou had changed as much as he had. And what she said was true Harou had changed both physically and mentally in major ways.

For mentally he no longer looked at the village with pure unadulterated hatred. Sure he still did hate it, and most likely would always hate it, but he could understand the village; a little. He even had a precious person, from said village; she was six years old orphan he had found on the streets on night. Her name was Flamarica and she was like a little sister to him.

If it wasn't for her he most likely would have gone ape shit crazy and destroyed the village as best he could before killing himself. She stopped him from doing so by just being there for him when he needed someone to talk to besides Genorise.

She too held the village with a cold distain. Though that was mainly because Harou held no love for the village what so ever and she adored her older brother.

Because of it was because of her and Genorise that Harou didn't hate the village enough to kill ever single person in it with a smile on his face. But even if Harou didn't just out and out pure hate the village, he most definitely wouldn't help it if they where under attack either. The only thing that had changed from his plans he had made when he was younger was that he was now going to take Flamarica with him; because he sure as hell wasn't going to leave her in the village.

As for physically, he was neither too tall nor too short, but a perfect in-between. He still had a swimmers build he had when he was young. He just looked a lot stronger with iron tight muscles. His hair was now waist length but held in a tight braid and his skin still held the moonlight pale tint it had when he was younger; contrasting greatly with his black hair. So all and all he looked like a beautiful ethereal creature. Or he would have if not for the mask that blocked half his face from view and the black baggy clothing he had taken to wearing.

Along with the clothing he now sported four blades, two on his waist, and two crisscrossed on his back placed in a way that both handles showed on each of his shoulder blades. Hidden on his body and under his clothing were a number of hidden knifes, needles, as well as many different types of poisons.

In a bag on his hip he carried a sealed scroll which contained different scrolls, all of which held many of the village of Bloody Shadows more powerful of forbidden Justus; along with their most devastating Taijustu styles. All and all he looked like someone you really didn't want to run in to or have to fight by yourselves; even if he did look a bit young.

Now after all the time he had spent training Harou was finally ready to leave the hell hole he had been forced to call a home for all the years. It seemed Genorise had finally deemed him ready to go, to leave this village, this hell and go to his mother's village And Flamarica would be there soon ready to go with him as well.

At least that was what he had thought he and Flamarica were going to be doing that is until Genorise heard his thoughts and informed him otherwise.

"**Not quiet hatchling. We are going to leave this town, but we are not going right over to your mother's village; no first we're going to the other villages, the ones of: water, mist, grass, snow, stone, earth, shadow, sand, wind, and lightening. Then after we go to those villages and study them for a bit we will be going to the village in the leaves, your mother's village." **

After hearing this Harou paused and thought about what Genorise had just said, before saying what had been on him mind during Genorise's entire speech about how they would be traveling around before going to his mother's village.

"What about Flamarica! She is way too young to be traveling around that much and she CAN'T stay here! They hate her here all because she hangs out with me. I'll NEVER leave her here it's not safe for her. They might take their anger out on her, if…No when I leave. I will NOT let that happen, she's like a sister to me…But many of the roads to the villages we are going to be going on are very dangerous, and she'd most likely die. I'm not arrogant enough to think I can protect both of us… Oh I will not let that happen…OH I don't know what to do…I'm only twelve…hey Genorise what do you think I should do?"

"**Ummm, well you could quickly drop her off at the village of leaves. Your mother's village, I sure she'll be safe there. Then you could go to the other villages…." **she said because she was also concerned, for she too thought of Flamarica as a little sister.

"You know she will never agree to that. She doesn't like being left alone. She'll most likely think we're abandoning her. I can't have her thinking that, she is one of my only precious person, and I don't want to lose her!" he practically shouted in his mind, not wanting Flamarica to think that he was abandoning her.

"**Tell her then, tell her that you will be back and you only want to be a genin from the village of the leaves, and tell her how you feel, tell her you think of her like a sister, an annoying little sister that you'll always come back for." **Genorise suggested to a worrying Harou.

"Yes that what I'll do!" Harou agreed and just in time as a pretty young girl with fiery red hair, and blue-green eyes and a smile on her Fay like face, came running up.

"Harou, Harou wait up Harou!" the small girl squealed and threw herself at Harou's legs giving him a big hug.

"Hey Flamarica you look ready to go" he whispered as he gifted her with one of his rare true smile.

The little girl now identified as Flamarica had a small scowl on her face, before she kicked Harou hard in his shins.

"I told you to call me Flare, I hate the name Flamarica it's to … to … ugh … and …. You know… Oh and yes I'm ready let's go." 'Flare' told him as she tried to pull him down the road; it seemed she was just as eager to leave as Harou was.

"Wait Flare, I have something to tell you…" pausing Harou turned Flare around so she was facing him before beginning again.

"I'm not going to my mother's village right now, but you are…" here Harou was cut of as Flare cried out,

"No, no, no, please don't leave me no, no, no …" Tears pouring out of her eyes as she clung to Harou's pant leg. It was heart breaking sight, and it nearly broke Harou's to hear this. So it was with a slightly strained voice he tried to continue what he was saying.

"Please Firefly I'm not abandoning you, I'd never do that to the one I think of as family. I promise I'll be back; the only village I'll ever become a ninja for is my mother's, and the one you're a ninja for. We stick together, I'll be back. You trust me right?" Harou finished, and then looked at Flare, who was by now drying her eye, trying to see how she'd take it.

"You promise Harou, you Promise you'll come back?" Flare asked him, eyes looking up filled with hope.

"Yes I promise" Harou replied, looking in her eyes to show he was being serious.

"Ok and because your going to be a ninja, then so am I. So train hard brother cause when you get back I am going to kick your butt for leaving me. Got me!" Flare proudly proclaimed once they came in sight of the village of Leaves front gates.

"Yes Firefly you just may be able to do just that." Harou said proudly as he walked beside her, walking her to the gates of the village of the leaves; were they would be forced to separate for a while. They reached the gates of the village of the leaves way to soon, for the likes of either of the two.

"Bye Harou come back soon, and stronger!" Flare shouted at Harou as he began to walk off, he turned back and shouted back at her, smirking the entire time.

"Sure thing Flamarica, I'll do just that!" Angry Flare stomped her feet and screamed as loud as she could at his retreating form.

"The name is Flare NOT Flamarica! Harou got me! THE NAME IS FLARE!" both were laughed and cry slightly as Harou finally disappeared out of sight, neither knowing they wouldn't see the other for three years.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Summary- When Harry defeated Voldermort as a baby, he was sent to his aunt's house. A place were Dumbledore knew that he would be beaten, hated and later he would be completely moldable; but more importantly to Dumbledore he would be totally humble. A very good tool that could easily dispose of if it got to strong or to independent. And Dumbledore's plan for little Harry would of worked if not for a twist of fate. It seemed fate had other thing in plan for Harry, one that would much harder and crueler then the one Dumbledore had planed, but one that Harry would come out of much stronger…How different will Harry's life be when he has a demon sealed in him. How will he turn out when he is raised as a ninja, and how will the wizarding world react when they find out?**_

_**CHAPTER 3- GETTING THER AND MEETINGS**_

_"Youngling, its time to stop traveling and to go back to the village hidden in the leaves. Its time to go back to your little sister." Genorise told her container and the teen she thought of as a son/brother as they left the Village hidden in Lightening._

_"YES! Finally…and what's the deal with youngling?" Harou shouted out loud scaring a few people, who had decided to walk down the same road as him; none of which were ninja. Blushing slightly when he realized he said, no yelled, this out loud Harou cleared his throat in slightly embarrassment before asked his question once more in his mind._

_"What do you when you call me youngling, is that even a word. I mean you have been calling me hatchling so what's with the sudden change?" Harou asked his tone calm and slightly confused. Though he was slightly angry about the embarrassment he had suffered earlier, that and he could hear Genorise still laughing about what had happened; damn he hadn't meant to shout that out loud, he hadn't meant to shout anything aloud._

_"Well Harou I realized that I keep calling you young one or hatchling when ahahahahahaha your honesty no longer really that young. I mean you are now a teen almost an adult but at the same time neither are you really that old so I decided to call you youngling Hahahaha." She explained, while trying to gain control of her laughter. Harou shook his head at he explanation before putting it down to one of Genorise's corks and keep on walking down the road; the one heading away from the village hidden in lightening and heading toward the village hidden in the leafs._

_As Harou turned around to leave the rest of the crowd behind, seeing as he was almost at the exiting gate, a loud ear pericing scream was hear from behind him. Hearing this Harou quickly turned back around and saw that the crowd ( of pure civilians, most of them being women and elderly people.)being attacked by a group of bloodthirsty missing Nins; which appeared to be from the village hidden in within the mist._

_"__**Well I guess there goes our peaceful day… Well I guess then we'll have to return the favor and ruin their fun as well, seeing as they ruined ours." **__Genorise murmured through his mind. _

_"Yes let do just that!" Harou said, in a sort of sighing voice that said he was used to situation like this happening and that things like this happen way to many times before. Which was true on his travels things like this had happened almost everyday; and Harou just happen do be there to stop it. Like he was going to do today. That in mind Harou pulling out his twin hip blades ready to fight the blood thirty nins behind him._

_Running as fast as he could with his weights still on( weights he had been wearing since he first started training with Genorise.), Harou seemingly disappeared from anyone view; nothing about him could be seen heard or even smelled. _

_Only for him to reappear next to the nearest missing Nin slicing his head clear off his shoulders in a shower of blood; in one single fluid nearly unseen movement. Harou then, with his blade safely tucked beneath his arms, began to go through many series of hand seals as fast as he could; all the while giving himself a slightly deep cut on his hand as he did so. Once this was done Harou began to force out some blood and forcefully molding it along with his chakra. This done Harou called out his Jutsu he wanted to use; a slightly sadistic smile on his face as he did so._

_"BLOODY HANDS OF SHADOWS!( I do not know the Japanese names for this nor do I know how to get the Japanese names, sorry.)" And as Harou called this a dark shadow came from beneath him and formed two large solid black and bloody hands. Hands that in a blink of an eye reached out and broke the neck of two of the missing Nins , which had been trying to sneak up from behind him; before they even realized what was going on. _

_Once the Jutsu done its job and completely destroyed the two misnins in it hold there was only one missing Nin left. Who upon seeing that he was the only missing Nin left, and fearing what Harou would do to him, tried to grab the nearest person to make a hostage. _

_Only to find out, much to his misfortune, that Harou had sent out many different typed of clones to grab all of those around them that could be used as hostage and put them safe distance away from the missing nin. _

_Swallowing heavily as he noticed this the missing Nin quickly turned to look at Harou. Only to see a thin blade of cutting wind and a bolt of lighting heading straight toward him. Seeing this the missing nin tried to flee only for it to hit his turned back and as it hit him the missing Nin heard the whispered name of the Jutsu that took his life._

_"Wind's blade, lightning's edge death strike."_

_Slowly Harou got up from his crouch, which he had landed in when he sent out the last jutsu he had used. While doing this Harou couldn't help but pout slightly. Those missing Nin hadn't been able to put up a good fight. Hell he wasn't even slightly winded from the fight they had put up. Harou would put them on a Genin level maybe one of them could of been on Chunin level; but he wasn't sure. _

_As he thought this Harou then paused and looked around to see if there were anymore threats, seeing none. Seeing this Harou continued to grumble inwardly about not getting any good fights as he sheathed his blades. Once his blades where back in place Harou turned to face the people he just saved; half of which still looked terrified and the other half looked almost angry._

_"Are any of you guys injured in any way? If so I can heal most, if not any of, the wounds you guys have." Even after Harou said this, in the friendliest tone he could, not one of the people in the crowd seemed to want to step forward. Even though some of them were clearly injured if there cuts bruises a blood stained clothing said anything; their fear holding all of them back from doing so. _

_Harou was about to give up and just turn around and keep walking towards the village hidden in the leafs; without healing any of them. After all if they didn't want to be healed then so be it; he wasn't going to forces the to be healed._

_But just as he started to turn around to leave a little girl no more then four. With bright blond hair and green eyes wearing a light blue dress, stepped forward towards Harou holding her arm out; which had a pretty bad and pretty deep cut on it._

_Harou seeing this quickly looked around and saw that the crowd was holding it's breath,; waiting to see what Harou would do. At seeing this Harou couldn't help but shake his head in a slightly angry fashion; no matter what he would never harm an innocent child. So smiling as friendly as he could through his mask at the little girl, Harou gently placed his hand on her injured arm and healed it in a matter of seconds; not leaving a trace behind that said she had ever been injured in the first place._

_Harou was now healing the crowd. Ever since they had seen he was truly going to heal them and not harm them they had gained the courage they needed to go to him and get themselves healed; as well as the children with them healed._

_Harou had been healing others not stop for nearly two hours and all of the healing, plus the fighting he had been doing earlier (even if it wasn't much of a fight.) was beginning to tire him out. But he wouldn't stop. Harou enjoyed helping them, the smiles of gratitude, and the thank you's made his day. _

_As Harou thought his he began healing the last person in the crowd, an elderly grouchy old man that had been hit on the head by a small rock that the missing nin had thrown in the air when the first started to attack. Just as he finished healing him Harou sent a mental message to Genorise; gratefulness filling his mental voice as he did so._

_"Hey Genorise have I ever thanked you for showing me how to heal others? If not thank you I mean it, really thank you."_

_**"Yes Harou you have said that over and over again, besides need I remind you that us phoenixes are natural healers and you are a phoenix hanyou. So why wouldn't I teach you healing when you are a natural at it? Oh and remember we're going to the village hidden in the leafs. Where your little sister is at. The little sister you couldn't wait to see; you know Flare? So what are you standing there for get a move on!" **__Genorise said in a tone exasperated tone. Well she did until she started talking abut Flare. When she started talking about Flare her tone got both exited and wistful; obviously she really missed the little girl both she and Harou called a little sister. Harou hearing this both smiled slightly and rolled his eyes in a friendly amused way._

_" Yeah, yeah, I'm going don't have an egg about it." Harou told Genorise, in a tone that showed he was joking, before he ran off towards the place he had last seen his little sister; not wanting to wait any longer to see her. After all it had been three years since he had last seen her and boy did he miss her._

_Harou picked up his large scrolls that he had been carrying, scroll which contained a few of the forbidden Justus's he had copied from the villages ( though he only got a few and many of the Justus in the scrolls where the more commonly known ones. But combined with all the places he had snuck in to and had been to there was quiet a few jutsus) he had visited including his own village (bloody shadow) all of which he had gotten done with out the Kage of the villages knowing; though there had been many close calls and he had only gotten away thanks to Genorise and his quick healing. But despite that Harou could honestly say it's good to be underestimated; even if he did really hate it at times._

_Harou also had a couple of really cool jutsus which he had both made and found for his sister. He really hoped that she would like them; he had put a lot of work into it them, so that it would fit her personality perfectly._

_"Ok it's off to the village of leafs…" Harou thoughts aloud as he continued to run off in that direction of said village._

_**"Yes and we will have to go to the Kage there and explain everything to him and I mean everything Harou, the traveling, the sealing, the gravitation seal, your weights, your merging with me and becoming a hanyou. Then you must tell him of your heritage, the one you know, your mothers, and the blood limit that comes with it.. Other he'll find out about it and then he'll lose all trust that he placed in you and something tells me that, that is a bad thing.." **__Genorise told Harou as he neared the village's gates._

_After about four hours of running nonstop at his top speed Harou slowed down as he saw the gates of the village hidden in the leafs came into view. He didn't wanting the guards of the village to think he was there to cause harm. When in fact it was the opposite, when in fact that he really just wanted to become a ninja for the village._

_Harou came to a complete stop and decided to listening to what Genorise told him to do.(Which he did most of the time, though there where time he did do the opposite of what she said just to piss her off. Though this wasn't one of those times.). He went towards the nearest guard before asking in the politest most neutral tone he could._

_"Excuse me but may I please speak to your Kage, it is a matter of importance and I honestly think that he would like to know about it" though it seemed that his polite tone didn't work and only infuriated the guard even father; for it was with a lot of anger that the guard barked out._

_"Not until you state your name, age, reason for being here, and show me all your weapons! Besides I doubt a child like you could have anything of importance to tell our great Hokage, so just scram."_

_Ok you must understand a few things about Harou. Usually he has a great amount of patience but today just hadn't been going so well and the already thin leash that held his temper back snapped. Now people who have seen Harou lose his temper know that egging him on or angering him even father is a very bad thing to do. But unfortunately for the guard he didn't know that and he was about to pay for not knowing this. _

_Though it could be said that he would understand soon about Harou temper really soon. Especially after pushing Harou to the ground like he did. But at the moment he didn't know, all the more pity to him. For even in her cage Genorise flinched for the poor man who was about to find out why no one wants to be on the receiving end of Harou's rather famous temper._

_As quick as lightening Harou had had his hand around the unfortunate guards neck and had him suspended a good foot off the ground. Then with his emerald green eyes glowing eerily Harou all but hissed out in a artic cold tone; that scared the crap out of those that heard it._

_"Now listen here you fool, I'm in no mood for you games. You shove me or belittle me one more time and I'll happily make sure you beg for a death that will never come! Do. You. Under. Stand. Me!" This was said with a glare that could literally strip the flesh off bones._

_When the poor shaken and now wet ninja, having wet his pants when he looked in the pissed of Hanyou's eyes ( hey he is one a gat guard and only has to deal with civilians all day so he wouldn't be prepared for angry hanyou; least of all on that seems to want his blood.) a shook his head yes, Harou suddenly brightened up and all the killing intent that he had been leaking disappeared. He then turned to the other guard who was still frozen in place, fear rooting him to the ground in front of Harou, and said in a scarily way too cheerful tone._

_"Hello my name's Harou, last name is something I would like to talk to your Kage about. I am now about be fifteen. I would like to talk to the Kage for an important but PERSONAL reason and for last question all of my weapons I have and know how to use, and enjoy using, quiet professionally might I add, include: two whips, twelve throwing daggers, two hundred throwing needles, six bottles of poisons, with their antidotes separated from them, and the four swords you see now. Anything else?" Here his tone was like poisoned honey, telling the guard to let him in or he would find out just what Harou meant when he said he could use his weapons professionally; that and he would find out what Harou meant when he said he enjoyed using said weapons._

_Now this guard was not nearly as stupid as the other guard. (Who pissed off and underestimated a random armed stranger because of the way he looked.)So he knew angering this seemingly harmless and delicate looking teen was a really bad idea; that is if he valued his health. So pale and thinking hard about getting a new job, a much safer job, the guard told the still sadistically smiling Harou._

_"Sure umm go right in… the Hokage will see you soon after a umm short wait." was all the now sweating guard could get out to Harou before he (the guard) took off in a dead run, heading away form the teen all the while screaming about smiling maniacs._

_(This caused the ANBU, who where the real guards of the village to start shadowing Harou much to his annoyance.)_

_Harou watched in confusion as the guard ran off screaming about some smiling maniac before shaking his head, Harou wondered what had gotten into that guard. Before deciding that he didn't want to know. That in mind Harou shrugged his shoulders and stepped over the (still) passed out guard that had been left behind and said aloud to himself._

_"Oh well…guess I should go see the Kage here." Before walking to the largest tower, the one that the second guard had been pointing to before he had ran off screaming for no reason at all. He had really surprising Harou when he did that, he had seem like a nice, sane, guy before he that. _

_**"Yeah he ran off for no reason at all…noooo reason at all, You had absolutely nothing to do with it, not at all. Keep thinking that, I mean you had nothing to do with smiling like you want to skin him alive and then per salt on his skinless body had nothing to with it what so ever." **__Genorise told Harou in a sarcastic tone. Not that Harou seemed to get the sarcasm her statement was simply oozing that or he honestly didn't care if she was being sarcastic._

_"Yeah I had nothing to do with that…so I am probably still able to make a good impression… maybe…Oh I need to go see the Kage!" he replied to her sarcastic jab before running off toward the Kage's tower at a neck break speed._

_**"You do know that you're most likely going to have to wait for a while before the Kage is able to see you right? I mean he is the leader of this village and is most likely a very busy man and you can't expect him to be able to meet you the moment you get it there; you know that right?" **__Genorise asked, well more like told, Harou as they reached the Hokage's tower._

_"Yes Genorise, I know it will most likely take a while for the Kage to see me, and I do understand he is a very busy man. Which is why I'm planning on review what I know silently with you while we're waiting for him to get the time to see us. That way I'll if I need to know it, or use it any time soon I will be able to. I want to be prepared. I'll do my mother proud no matter what." Harou whispered to Genorise, who had gone strangely quiet when Harou said this._

_**"It's a good plan, a very good plan and Harou stop worrying about making your mother proud I think your mother would be proud of you no matter what you did. As long as you are happy doing what you did or are doing she'll be proud." **__Genorise told Harou as he sat down preparing to go over everything he knew._

_"Thanks Genorise, I just really hope she is proud of me I really do… but do you mind if I ask why you were so quiet a minute ago?"_

_**"No Harou I don't mind it's just I thought I felt a bit of chakra from an old friend, but why would he be here any how. It was just stupid of me for think he was here to begin with." **__Genorise told Harou in a very sad tone clearly she missed her dear friend, her older brother like figure._

_"You know, maybe some how he is here I mean you did say you could feel him so maybe, just maybe he could be here. What is his name, I'll ask the Kage and maybe he'll know?" Harou spoke gently trying to help his friend, his sister with her pain._

_**"His name is Kyuubi, he's real sweet unless you hurt someone he cares about and then he is on sadistic mother fucker; a lot like you that way. He was… no is a great friend because of that though. He was also a real prankster; a brilliant prankster. Though that could have just been his nature, he was a nine tailed kitsune you see. We were about equal in strength, he was a bit stronger, and I was a bit faster, and we both specialized in different things; but other then that we were about equal in strength." **__You could now hear the smile in her voice as she spoke of her friend and hearing this Harou became determined to help her find Kyuubi._

_"That sounds nice Genorise I think that we should…oh damn their calling for me already!" he said before he quickly got up and went through the doors leading toward the Kage's office._

_**"Sorry Harou just got caught up in the moment." **__Genorise apologized for taking up the time he had planned to review during._

_"Nah its ok Gen. It passed the time away anyhow and don't worry I'll ask the Kage about your friend Kyuubi." he then opened the door to the Kage's office._

_Harou walked into the Kage's office and quietly closed the door behind him. He then turned to face the Kage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Harou opened his mouth to politely greet the Hokage when said Kage spoke up._

_"Hello young lady, how may I help you?" was all he said with a friendly smile on his face; all the while wondering why the 'young lady' face was so red._

_**"WAHAHAhahahahaah young lady hahahaaha lady haha that's a good one haha oh my stomach it hurts, it hurts….Oh man this is going to be bad." **__was what Genorise said when she had stopped laughing and had notice how mad Harou was._

_"YOUNG LADY! Let me show you a lady! You old decrepit stupid man! I! AM! NOT! A! GIRL!" Harou began to rant ignoring the Kage's face as it went from red in anger, to pale in shock as he took a second look at Harou; then go back to a red but this time from embarrassment._

_Dressed in long baggy back pants, a long sleeve baggy black shirt and black combat boots. He had his long hair braided behind him, all and all he looked like a very pretty girl, who was a bit of a tomboy, or a beautiful looking boy; with a black partial face mask on his face of course._

_"Oh um sorry sir, I umm it seems that my umm eyes yes my eyes have gone a little bad with my old age." The 'old' Kage said trying to make it up to Harou._

_"Yes…now young MAN how can I help you."_

_Harou look into the Kage's eyes and seeing that he was honestly sorry about the mistake he had made started to explain about the sealing, which greatly surprised the Kage, he then went on to the merging, that had the Kage greatly worried until Harou explained in great detail that Genorise would in no way harm him or THIS village, he then explained about the traveling he had done, and then finally explained about who his mother was and were she was from. Which the Kage didn't believe until Harou showed him her, now his, blood limit and then the Kage acted strangely happy. It was going well and informative, so the Kage final decided to ask._

_"Ok Harou Evenstone (his clan's name) I think its time you tell me why you have come so far. I mean yes this is your mothers old village and the village you lived in did treat you right but why did you decided to come to this village; especially after all the traveling you did. After all that traveling and learning you did many other villages would be happy to take you in. So what did you decided out of all the villages out there to come to mine? Oh do I know that you are not a spy?"_

_"Well Kage-sama I would like to become a Genin of this village and help it out as much as I can because it is my mother village. She is the only person the only person from my family that I know and I think she would want me to come here…even if she here self left it when she was really young. Also my young adopted sister is here. I promised that I would stay in the same village she is; which is one of the main reasons that despite what they can offer me I wouldn't want to join another village. The other reason my seem a bit funny or weird to you but I sort of feel a pull to the village like I need to be here. And as for me being a spy I promise you on my Phoenix honor that I am no spy nor to wish to become one; at least not against this village that is.." Harou answered with a polite nod, like bow. Hearing this the Kage nodded and seemed both understanding and please with Harou's answer,_

_"Well that does seem doable, I'm sure…WAIT! Did you say Flare…?" The Kage asked in a loud tone. Hearing this and immediately thinking something wrong Harou jumped up and asked in a near panic kind of voice._

_"What is something wrong with my sister? Is she hurt, did someone hurt her? If someone hurt her I'll ripe them apart limb by bloody limb! I'll make sure they suffer I swear I will! What happen to Flare!" After hearing what Harou had to say The Kage blinked and began to wondered about the young masked mans mental stability before replying to Harou panicked questions. (or demands)_

_"Oh no, no, no, nothing like that at all. It's just that when she was younger she was able to get me to promise her that her brother could be on the same team as her when he came back. At the time I chalked it up to nothing but wishful thinking or something like that. But know, am I guessing correctly when I say you're her 'good for nothing but pounding on' brother?" The Kage asked, having long since passed off the younger boy's earlier speech as a bit of overly protective big brother speech; heaven knows he had to deal with them all the time and he knew how protective an older brother is over their younger siblings._

_**"Hahaha I can't believe she said that hahahahahaha I guess she still got her spunk hahaha. Oh god I missed that mouth of hers Hahahahaha" **__Genorise laughed out when she heard what her younger sister, for she to though of Flare as a younger sister, had said about Harou. Harou on the other hand didn't find it nearly as funny as she did._

_"She said that did she, gee didn't think she cared so much…oh yeah old man…I mean Kage-sama before I forget, could you not put my clans name down, I'd like to earn the name first then to be recognized by it. I would rather get credit for what I have earned instead of getting credit for what my family has done none of which I have not earned nor deserve; at least not yet. Is that ok with you Hokage-sama?"_

_"Sure in fact I was going to ask you do that anyway. I was hoping you'd be willing to take a false name, until you were ready and strong enough to deal with the assignation attempts and political arrangements your clan's name will bring. After all your clan has plenty of enemies and many people who would do anything to get in their good graces or find out how they do the things they do. But I guess your idea is better, and your reason just as good." The Hokage told Harou glad that the young man had thought this out before coming to him, now for the team he'd be joining; after all he did make a promise to a very young girl and he intended to keep that promise._

_"Hey Harou from what you've told me you have the skills of a high Chunin at the very least and maybe a Jounin( Harou skills are closer to a jounin but he needs more experience to get to that level,), but you must start of at the beginning as a Genin, so could you please go…" a loud bang, yelling and shouting was suddenly heard; interrupting the kage before he could say anything else. But this didn't seem to upset the Hokage, if anything it made him happier; for it was with a small smile on his wrinkled face that he turned to Harou and said._

_"Ahhh never mind your teams here." As the Hokage said this, the smile still in place, as the door to his office slammed open and let a nine year old girl, that Harou could recognize from some were, come storming in . Followed by four others that Harou couldn't recognize; but one of which had Genorise stirring like crazy._

_"Old man you promised!" came the loud yell from the nine year old girl as she stomped her foot. Harou seeing this began studying her wanting to know why she seemed so familiar to him her and it wasn't until he saw both her eyes and her hair that the name of the girl suddenly hit him. He was so surprised about how much she changed he blurted out her name with out even thinking; turning her anger toward him as he did so._

_"FLARE!"_

_"And how the he…Harou you came back!" The anger the nine year old girl who had been stomping her feet and glaring at everyone( who Harou could now tell was his little sister Flare) suddenly disappeared the moment she saw who had called her name._

_"Ah it's good you guys are here." Hokage said in a tone that had everyone one edge; especially the ones who knew him and knew just what that tone meant._

_"Because I want all five of you to be a team." this set of a chain of reactions. The one Harou thought to be the sensei dropped his book and the two that Harou noticed had very bright hair and equally bright clothing both shouted loudly "WHAT!" at the top of their lungs. His sister hugged him hard, and squealed happily, while the brooding one in the corner just grunted. It was then quiet for awhile until someone decided to speak up._

_"You must be weak to be put on a team that already has one member to many. Hn, just don't hold me back weakling." it was the Brooding one in the back who decide to say this. After it was said an eerie quiet eloped the room when suddenly there were three shout though only two could be heard._

_"WHAT!" came the slight disbelieving shout from Harou_

_**"WHAT!" came the scream from Genorise, who wanted to ripe apart the arrogant stuck up brat who insulted her container, and the last came from Flare who spoke in a way that surprised everyone.**_

_**"WHAT! You sorry excuse for a peacock! My brother could kick your ass, any day at anytime just bring it on, say when and where and he'll hand you sorry ass back to you!"**_

_**"Che yeah right. I still think he's weak, a pathetic weak nobody and that's all he will ever be.." was all the brooding boy had to say while the pink haired girl nodded her heard agreeing with 'her' 'boyfriend'**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FOUR-who finds out what**

**HEY SORRY ABOUT TAKING SO LONG TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP BUT I WAS IN WATERTOWN NEW YORK VISTING MY GRANDPA AND HAD NO WAY OF GETTING MY STORY FROM MY NOTEBOOK ( LAPTOP ) TO THE INTERNET SEEING AS HE DIDN'T HAVE ANY INTERNET CONECTION…THOUGH I WAS ABLE TO WORK ON IT SO THAT I COULD POST IT UP AS SOON AS I GOT HOME.**

As soon as this was said everyone felt an intense demonic killing intent, as well as heart attack inducing blood lust suddenly coming from Harou. Who had by now taken out two of his blades, which now had his demonic chakra pouring off them ,and looked ready to cut the Sasuke's as well as Sakura's throat; in a very brutal fashion.

"Alright Mister mighty one with a tree shoved up his ass! Allow me just show you how weak I am. Allow me to show you as I slowly cut that damn smirk off your face!" Harou all but snarled out as he slowly stepped forward towards Sasuke ready to tear the boy apart. Harou's day had already been real bad and he really was not in the mood to deal with some arrogant kid attitude; especial not one that didn't have the power to back up said attitude.

( and Sasuke really didn't have the power to back up the attitude he had, not when he was facing Harou. Who had been training to the bring of death since he was four years old and was a hanyou.).

But apparently Sasuke wasn't afraid,(more like he didn't have the common sense to be afraid.) of Harou or the treats Harou was making at him. Because it was with an ugly sneer that he stepped u from the corner he had been lean against and got up in Harou's face be for saying; in a tone that screamed he thought he was better then you.

"I'll happily crush that pretty girly face of yours in, if that what your asking. But don't come crying to me when I do more then break your nail."

It was around this time the sensei decided to interrupt both Sasuke and Harou, not wanting a fight to start in the Hokage's office, and really not wanting to see Sasuke killed in what he knew would be a very painful fashion; at least not while he was there.

"Now, boys, we're all a team, so there is no need for fighting…and since we really don't know each other that well. Being pulled here before we could properly introduce ourselves, lets try to do that now. So how about you guys meeting me on the roof." That said the sensei disappeared apparently heading to the roof of the Hokage tower; leaving an amused if slightly perplexed Hokage and a couple of fuming students behind him as he did so. When everyone had finally reached the roof, they found there sensei looking at them very bored.

"Gee, what took you guys so long; I've been waiting for what seems like forever? Do you guys know the meaning of being punctual? It's a real important thing to have if you want to be a ninja, don't you know." was all he murmured when he saw them. But it seemed this was the final for the pink haired girl,(Sakura) who had been quiet up till this point.(it's a miracle)

"WHAT! Who are You to lecture US on being on time! When it was YOU who made us wait for you for four hours at the very least. AND then we were pulled off, to this place by that red haired little…" luckily her sensei seeing where she was going cut her off before she said anything else, that would of got her hurt by said red haired girl and said red haired girls really over protective older brother.

"Ma, Ma, Ma, lets just start the introductions, ok. Umm you first Pinky." The sensei instructed while pointing to the pink haired girl. Who while trying and failing to look innocent decided not to listen to him; instead she asked him.

"Why don't you go first sensei and show us how you want it to be done?" Sighing the sensei decided to compile; if only so that they could get the introductions over sooner.

"MY name is Kakashi I am a sensei. I am hmmmmm. I also have many likes as well as many dislikes. My dream is to… my dream is… Ok now it's your turn pinky." Grumbling about how they only really learned his name the pink haired girl did as he told her and began her introduction.

"My name is Sakura Haruno I am now a Genin on SASUKE-KUNS team. I like…" Sakura then looked at brooding boy to the left of Harou and let loose a high pitched giggle.

" My goals and dreams are" this time she squealed as she looked at the brooding boy.

" And I HATE NARUTO AND INO-PIG!" She screamed the last bit at the top of her lings causing Harou, Naruto, and Kakashi to hold their ears in utmost pain. Though after they got their hearing back both Harou and Kakashi had to fight to hold back a disappointed sight at Sakura's introduction.

"Now your turn oh brooding one." Kakashi happily stated, causing the boy he was pointing at to snorting slightly in anger before stating in a cold clearly bored tone.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha the last of the Uchiha clan and I am a Genin. I have many dislikes and very few likes. My dream is more of an ambition… and it is to kill a certain man and to rebuild my clan." as soon as both Harou and Kakashi heard this they both groaned aloud this time and wondered just why did they had to have an avenger on their team; Harou was also wondering it Sasuke knew dream and ambition meant the same thing.

"Ok Blondie your up."

"MY NAME IS NARUTO! Naruto Uzumaki and don't you forget it! I like ramen and dislike the three minutes it takes to make it, I also dislike predigest and people who hate others for no reason. My dreams to be the best Hokage the ever was! BELIVE IT!" When Naruto finished saying this Harou knew immediately it was false happiness he was saying it with and that he was masking his pain; while Kakashi thought he was just a loud mouth idiot with a big dream.(Oh he will learn, yes he shall learn Bwhahahaha)

"K'a Red it's your turn."

"My name is Flare, DON'T call me Flamerica or RED and if you so I swear…" Hear flare trailed off and gave a glare that sent shills down the boy's spine; letting them figure out themselves just what she'd do if they did call her a name she didn't like. Flare then seeing that they under stood her threat continued on with her introduction.

" Any way I don't care to tell you my last name and I am a Genin like pretty much everyone else here. I like training and my big brother who just got here from the traveling trip he had been on. I dislike those who think their better then others and those that cause people harm for something that was no fault of their own. And my dream is to become a ninja others both respect and fear; that and have a nice husband and family…though only after I do the ninja part of my dream." After this was said both Harou and Kakashi's thought.

' Good dream and I'll make sure it happens' (Harou.) and ' finally a girl who takes being a ninja seriously instead of thinking about boys'(Kakashi)

"Ok finally masked kid."

Harou who had been studying his new teammates up until now and memorizing their faces, voices as well as their scents could say he was honestly ready.

"My name is Harou last name not important so I am not going to be telling it to you and I am a Genin. I like my sister and those that I call family. I also like swords, whips and poisons. My dislikes are any who dare try to harm little sister or any I call family. And my dream is to kill all those dare even think about causing my sister harm." Harou spoke all of this with a smile clearly in his voice and on his masked face. Which was something that was scaring his teammates and had brought his sister to tears of laughter; though it had also made his sensei seriously wonder about him.

"Ok we are going to have survival training tomorrow to see if you have what it takes to actually become a genin…" Kakashi was yet again cut off from saying what he wanted to as Sakura interrupted him once more by screeching out.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN… I mean aren't we already genins …we've already took the test to become genins and everything. So shouldn't we be Genins? "

" 'sigh' No your not genin at least not yet. That test was to see if you're ready to take this test the one that tells us if you have what it takes to be Genins." Kakashi then smile in a way that his students couldn't help but think of as evil before continuing.

"Oh and there is a 66 chance of failing, we'll meet at ground seven tomorrow and remember to not eat any breakfast; you don't want to throw up now do you." With that said Kakashi grabbed both Harou and Flare's shoulders. Then transported the both of them back to the Hokage's office, before stepping outside the office, until the Hokage needed him again.

"Ah Flare, Harou its good to see you two. I was hoping the two of you would be back soon. I would like to get a few things straight before I allow you to become a genin of my village …" he then started looking directly at Harou and Flare, before continuing.

" But first things first, Flare would you mind if you brother stayed with you until he can safe up enough money to pay for a place of his own?" The Hokage then paused waiting for Flare answer; which she did not even a second after the question was asked.

" Of course I don't mind if he lives with me. It was his money that bought me my house in the first place anyway." Flare Happily and loudly proclaimed as she hugging her brother tightly. Sighing with relief that he had one of his problems solved the Hokage began to speak again.

"Now Harou I know you've found out that your mothers bloodline had came from here before she left. But did you know that you still have a cousin that is alive; you've even meet him." The Hokage then turned to call an Anbu; after seeing that both Harou and Flare were very curious and eager to hear what he was saying. (At least now they where.)

"Wolf could you please bring Naruto Uzumaki here. Please tell him that I have someone I would like for him to meet; someone important I would like him to meet." As the Hokage finished saying this the wolf Anbu, that had been hiding in the shadow behind the Hokage, disappeared moving at top speed to deliver the message he had been order to, to Naruto.

As soon as the Anbu left Flare jumped up and in a very startled, very loud voice asked the Hokage; who was now wearing a slightly amused expression on his face as he watched Flare.

"How can they be relates I mean their nothing alike. They don't even look similar in fact they are totally opposites and there attitudes are totally different. Harou rarely smiles and barely talks and when he does talk it is usually in a completely calm soothing tone; unless he is angry. Naruto on the other hand…well he's Naruto he is always smiles and is always shouting so loudly. He is almost never calm and…" What ever else Flare was going to say was cut off as Harou laid a hand on her shoulder, stopping her from saying anything else, and said, to her, before the Hokage could answer her question.

"That is all his act. All of that is mostly fake it is his mask, the happiness and kindness he show may be real but he really exaggerating all of it…but by sides that fact. I too would like to know how we're related as. So please do tell Hokage-sama."

"Yes, I will tell you. Hmmmm….I think it's a bit like this. Your grandmother, from your mother side of the family, was his grandmothers, from his mothers side of the family, twin sister. From what we can tell though you have taken a lot of your mothers characteristics, except for your hair and your skin tone and jaw line. While Naruto looks a lot like his father, except his skin tone, height and personality, but trust me he is family…. Now I'd like to talk to you about what you've learned about…" The Hokage tried to go on to another subject, getting a feeling that either Harou or Flare would ask questions he couldn't or wouldn't be ready to answer.

But Unfortunately for him Harou had one more question to ask and he didn't seem ready to let it go. Though he was slightly embarrassed about forgetting to ask earlier. But at the same time he was sort of kind of happy because now he knew that his demon, Genorise, knew that Kyuubi had been sealed in one of his teammate; just not who. So he asked his question in a polite but soft tone so not to be over heard by anyone; including his little sister (not that he thought she would be predigest cause she new about his demon but because he wasn't sure the Hokage wanted anyone to know.)

"Hokage-sama I'm sorry to interrupt what you are saying. But earlier when I came here I felt, well my demon, Genorise, had felt best friend Kyuubi's aura and later when I met my team I cold tell one of them had Kyuubi sealed in them; but I couldn't tell exactly which one. Could you please tell me who it was? I'd like to help them if they would except my help. And from what Genorise told me Kyuubi is a sweet caring if a bit mischievous demon, until you anger him in some way. So maybe we could find out just why Kyuubi attacked or who caused him to attack because both me and Genorise doubt that Kyuubi would attack for no reason. So please if you could would you tell me who has Kyuubi sealed in them?"

When Harou finished saying this the Hokage was slightly pale but nodding with understanding. After all he too wondered why Kyuubi attacked, because he knew that the nine tailed fox demon was a very friendly demon; and had absolutely no reason to attack them.

But at the same time he also knew that not many other would understand this, nor would they understand that Naruto wasn't the demon. Not that he though Harou would do this because he had the same problem. So keeping the fact that Harou that he knew wouldn't be hypocritical in mind the Hokage began to speak; both his face and tone hard and unforgiving. Letting the two in front of him know with out words that they better not betray the trust he was giving them.

"If I do tell you the name of the person who has Kyuubi sealed in him. You must swear to me that you will not try to harm him, physically or mentally, nor try to get him to leave this village. You must also understand that the two of you, you and the container of Kyuubi that is, will rarely be left alone together. You Harou will have to have either your sister or your sensei near by you at all times any way. At least until I can be sure that you can be trusted ." Here the Hokage paused and took a deep breath from his pipe and looked at the two in front of his desk before continuing; his tone a lot kinder then it had been as he did so.

" Please understand that I am telling you all of this not because I do not trust you but because the person I am about to tell you about is like a second grandson to me and is very important to the village; not because of the Kyuubi but because his will of fire and desire to protect... So either you agree with what I said earlier about the guards and not being left alone with the Kyuubi container or I will not tell you anything and we can forget everything that has happened today." Harou hearing this was slightly nervous but at the same time was sure he wanted to know who the container was and help him or her if he could. So with that in mind Harou looked at the Hokage with a determined look and in a clear tone told the Hokage as much.

"I…I agree, I'd like to know who has the Kyuubi sealed in him…or her and I don't mind the…umm guards I'll have to have… I guess." Harou said, even though he already had a good idea just who had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him.

"Good, now please could you get your sensei in here. He needs to know of our agreement and he does need to know more about you so he could actually teach you. That and so he can know just what he can trust you with. He'll most likely learn about your skills during your test tomorrow so we don't need to discuss any of them but we do need to cover the basics of your past, so we can be prepared for anything that mat bite use in the ass. Because I get the feeling that it will and it will bite use hard." The Hokage finished, his eyes showing he was being deadly serious.

"Ok Hokage-sama I will go get Kakashi-sensei he is right outside the office so it shouldn't be that hard. Though I will not give him many details about MY past. I am willing to tell him some things but not a lot. I will tell him about the sealing and a little about how I was treated in the village hidden in the bloody shadows so that he can get the basics. But first could you tell me more about the sealing and Kyuubi, Genorise would like to know more about that if you don't mind that is. Oh and don't worry she isn't trying to free him she knows it is impossible to free a demon from it's seal with out killing the person it is sealed in and she wouldn't do that to me; especially seeing as Naruto is one of the very few family members I have left."

**"Thank you Harou. I've have been wondering why Kyuubi would attack here or anywhere for that matter. I mean he was always a bit kind hearted if a little mischievous.. unless you some how set off his temper…" **After saying this Genorise trailed off shuddering slightly as she thought of Kyuubi's temper; like he host Kyuubi was very, very creative and sadistic when you made him mad.

'Sure no problem Genorise, what's a friend for anyhow.' Harou thought to the demon sealed inside of him as he waiting for the Hokage answer; all the while hoping that the Hokage wouldn't decide to not tell him about the Kyuubi and Naruto because he wasn't willing to tell his sensei more about him. Fortunately the Hokage seemed to accept Harou reluctance to tell more of his past to anyone because he began to explain what he knew about the Kyuubi attack; what little he did know that is.

"He attacked for what seemed like no reason at all, with on warning at all. No one seemed to be strong enough to even phase him. Not me, my students or any of the ninja's in this village could slow him down in the slightest or even get close to stopping him. That is until, at the cost of his own life, the fourth Hokage, my suggsesser, sealed the Kyuubi inside a young baby, a new born boy; inside Naruto Uzumaki…your younger cousin." Hearing this Harou, especial the lat part of what the Hokage said, got a bad feeling in the bottom of his gut and couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Hokage please forgive me but I have one last question to ask you, once again. What I want to know is if could you please tell me how Naruto was treated here, you know by the villager and all…" Harou asked his tone clearly saying that he already cared for Naruto as family.

"He was treated badly, not as bad as you where, because I was there to protect him a best I could but honestly I can say that it wasn't enough the villagers still have tried to kill him at least once." The Hokage answer Harou' question with mixed emotions. Happy that Harou saw Naruto as family almost intently and fear for any one who even tried to hurt Naruto while Harou was around.

"I see." Harou stated, pure rage lacing through his words as he said that . Harou knowing that his anger wouldn't solve anything a took a deep breath to calm him self down (Not that it really worked much.) before continuing; hi tone similar to the calm before the storm as he did so.

"Thank you Hokage-sama, I'll go retrieve Kakashi-sense so that we can all discuss some things…" Harou then turned to Flare and tossed her the two scrolls he had in his back (the ones he had been carrying since he had arrived in the village.), as well as a set of keys before saying.

"Could you please bring this to our house, and could you please do not open the larger scroll until later when I am with you. The smaller of the two you can open when ever you want. Seeing as the smaller one is for you; I got you a couple of small gifts at every village I went to on my travels. We will open the larger on together at a later time; probably with Naruto there…if he wants to be.." As he said this Harou told her with his eyes that he would tell her everything that was going on later just not to cause a scene now. Pouting slightly and knowing that her brother was serious about this Flare answered him her tone telling anyone who heard it that while she was not happy about it she would listen.

"OK, ok, I'm not stupid, I can take a hint no matter who many other people say I can't , but Harou please, please tell me about what's happening or what happened later." This said Flare then jumped out the window. All the while carrying the scrolls Harou gave her as she ran towards her house; a small, if slight tight, smile on her face as she did so.

Seeing his sister leave the room, Harou watched her carefully making sure she'd be ok (as well as truly gone.) before turning to go get his perverted ( both he and Genorise could tell) sensei Kakashi. Opening the door and in his usually soft but, unmistakably heard tone Harou called out.

"Kakashi-sensei could you please come in, we, or the Hokage really, would like to talk to you about something's." Before stepping back inside the Hokage office, waiting for Kakashi to enter; which Harou knew would happen real quickly if the look on Kakashi's face early meant anything. ( The one he had one when he found out he had five students instead of the usual three.)

"Yo! Hokage-sama, Harou asked, well more like told, me to come in here. He said you had something you two wanted to tell me. So mind telling me what that's about?" Was the first thing out of Kakashi's mouth when he did walk in; rather quickly too.

The Hokage was about to answer Kakashi's question when the Anbu who was sent out earlier to get Naruto showed up; interrupting the Hokage before he could.

"I've got the Bra-Naruto for you Hokage-sama, Kakashi-san, and Young lady (The last part was said with a purr in the Anbu's voice, greatly amusing Genorise)." The Anbu then turned to leave , a arrogant swagger in his step as he did so, ( Can anyone say Council promoted Anbu) only to slowly turn back when he felt a huge killing intent being amide at him.

When the Anbu was fully turned around he nearly flinched in fear at what he did see. It was the 'young lady' , he had been trying to be smooth with just a little earlier, with two swords out clearly aimed at him, clearly pissed off; being held back by both Kakashi and Naruto.

And now the Anbu could look closely he could clearly tell that 'she' he had been flirting with was not a she but a really pissed off feminine boy; who by the looks of it wanted to 'tear him a new one.' The Anbu seeing this quickly, before Naruto and Kakashi could even slightly lose their grip on the enraged boy, turned tail and fled.

"Damn it let go of me! I can't kill him now! He's gone already! SO LET GO OF ME!" Harou shouted as soon as the soon to be dead Anbu was out of his sight. Though much to the amusement of Genorise he did mentally promise himself to hunt down the fool who mistaken him for a woman later; when there were no witnesses to his ( the Anbu's) punishment.

**"HaHahahaahahah That wasn't the first time nor will it be the last time someone has mistaken you for a girl HAHAHAhahah So why don't you just get used to it already Hahahah or better yet use it to your advantage. I mean despite the fact that it isn't true and a very stupid thing to do many people underestimate women because they are women; and many people thing women are weaker; which they aren't!" **Genorise told the still fuming and mentally plotting Harou in a mocking voice; though she was both serious and a bit angry ( as well as maliciously amused.) about the last part But it seemed Harou really didn't hear what Genorise had said because he continued to mentally rant.

"Damn Genorise why the hell does everyone think I'm s girl…It's the hair that's what it is. I swear it is the hair…that's it I'll cut my hair; get rid of all of it. I mean how many boys do you know that have hair that is this long anyway!" Harou thought to Genorise; all the while taking care of his swords( putting them on his sides and back where they were suppose to go.)

**"No the hell you will not! Long hair is a sign of power and respect among demons, and even Hanyous. So there is no way in hell I'll let you cut your hair even and inch and if you do try to cut it I will force it to grow back twice as long… Oh and your Hokage is speaking." **Genorise screamed at Harou in his mind; her tone just daring him to try it.

"Thanks Genorise, I think…and I guess I will not cut my hair I really don't want it dragging behind me while I walk and I get the feeling that's how long you'd make it if I ever dared cut it" Harou told Genorise, his tone slightly sarcastic as he did as. He then tuned and started to listen to the starting conversation.

"Yes Kakashi we…I mean, I did call you here. Harou is one of your teammates and I think you need to know a little more about him, seeing as you didn't get a file on him like you did the others. And Naruto while some of this does involve you it isn't until later so could you please step out side for a few minutes so we could discuss a couple of things with Kakashi; we will call you in when we need you in here." The Hokage said, and Naruto showing once and for all that he wasn't the loud mouth everyone thought him to be nodded his head silently. Before quickly walking out the door; shutting said door behind him as he did so.

"Now Harou it's up to you where you start your story but you do have to tell Kakashi the basics of your past. That is until you trust him more then you do know and feel comfortable enough tell him more about it." The Hokage told Harou, before sitting back in his seat waiting for Harou to begin his explanation. Kakashi seeing this sat down in a chair near the Hokage's desk preparing for what he was sure was going to be a long story.

Harou turned to face his sensei and started to tell his tale; even if he really didn't want to. But still he did and he started from were he thought was the best place to start; the beginning. In the boredest tone he could muster Harou started to speak; making sure the tone he used showed nothing about what he was feeling as he did so.

"Ok from what I found out when I snuck out my medical files, from the hospital of the village I was from…not going to say raised in cause the way they treated me is no way to raise a child…. Any way what I had found out was that I am either an orphan or my parents didn't give a damn about me; that or really didn't want me. Seeing as I had bee found, wearing nothing but a diaper and a blanket might I add, in a very dangerous part of the forest by the village of Bloody shadows. In the forest by two of said villages higher up ninjas which where the only ninja's aloud in that part of the village…" Harou paused here as Kakashi gasped out loud,. Both at the fact that the village of Bloody shadow was one of the last true hidden villages left; a village that could only ever been found by those that knew where to find it or those that where guided to said village (Though the village hidden in the bloody shadows was really know for it jutsu's. Jutsu's that couldn't be copied by the sharingun, and could only taught by those that had knew them before; either by hand or by written instructions.) The other thing that had Kakashi had gasped was because the fact that a baby, something he believed should be treasured and protected, was basically thrown out like it was trash.

.

Waiting for Kakashi to get himself fully together before continuing. Harou got himself comfortable. Kakashi, not even a minute later, still a bit surprised but calm none the less nodded his head telling Harou to continue; which Harou reluctantly did.

"Well any how even though two ninjas from that village did find me not all was going good for me. You see a little after they found me, like not even a day after they found me, Genorise the phoenix Demon, to their great surprise seeing as she was suppose to be their protector, attacked them…" Here Harou stopped speaking and sent a piercing chilling look at Kakashi, who had by now guessed were this story was going, and in a tone that made a blizzard seem like a hot day on the beach told him.

"Before I go on with my story, I want to make a few things clear to you . Genorise is a phoenix demon with about the same level of power as Kyuubi, with Kyuubi being a bit stronger then she is while she is a bit faster then he is. But instead of being only a fighter Genorise is, like many phoenixes, also a healer. That is one of the other reason the village was surprised by her attack. The other being, like I said before, Genorise was their villages protector; that is before she attacked it. But what they don't know was she had a reason for her attack most demons do have a reason to attack anything; after all they can't live as long as they have being just mindless beast now can they." Harou finished saying this and gave a look straight at the Kage looking him right in the eye; showing that he wasn't lying about what he was saying.

Letting the silences hang in the air for a while Harou started yet again on his tale. Startling both Kakashi and the Kage who had been in deep thought as he did so.

"Now where was I…ah yes the great demon Genorise had attacked the village and they couldn't beat her. Not many people or villages can defeat a demon; especially not one as powerful as Genorise; or Kyuubi. Nor did they have a child young enough to seal her into ( The Village hidden in bloody shadows is a small village and most of the people are in either, old, in their teen, or toddler states when Genorise attacked.) That is until I came along. I was young enough and I strong enough to handle the sealing of a demon; best of all I had no parents to protest against the demon being sealed into me." Once again Harou stopped his tale. This it was to stare off in to space for a minute a slight glare on his face as he did so. Harou did this for about a second before shaking his head and began his tale once more.

" The man who was Kage at the time sealed the demon in me. When he did this he forbid the other from killing me with a law with his last dieing breath; for fear of breaking the seal and freeing Genorise. Though that did help me, sort of ,I mean it did make sure that the villages couldn't kill me; even if it was from fear of letting lose a rather pissed of demon on the village. But it didn't stop the village and its ninja from making my life a living hell. Heck even the new Kage helped them by making laws like how it was forbidden to heal me. Then he'd say I broke laws that I never did, I know for a fact he knew I never broke them, but he did not stop the public floggings, or the late night assignation attempts. If anything he encouraged them, and as I got older it got worst." Harou trembled slightly as he recalled everything that had happened to him in that horrible village. Choking back as sob as he gathered himself Harry slowly, basically forcing, began to speak again. His tone slightly shaky and strained as he did so; showing just how much continuing his tale was effecting him.

" I really had no idea why the villages hated me. Why they did the things they did. I had always thought that maybe I had done something wrong and had constantly tried to make up for my supposed mistakes. That is until I was five that is when I meet Genorise; and boy did that surprise me." A small laugh escaped Harry as he recalled his first meeting with Genorise; though he didn't pause at all in his tale as it did so.

" But still she was the first person to ever be kind to me, even though she was a demon and everything that we were ever taught about them was that they where cruel and uncaring beings; she wasn't. In fact she is and has been the kindest person I have ever met. Any way back to what I was saying before when I first meet Genorise I immediately began asking her why she had attacked the village. At first she didn't want to tell me but eventually she began to tell me why she did attack the village. Only to pause before she could really tell me much and start yelling for me to go back to my body. When I did, get back to my body that is, I faced one of the worst attacks from the villages I have ever had…" Harou as he said this shuttered slightly and went glassy eyed as he recalled just what had happen when he had gotten back to his body.

"After that incident I spent the majority of my time training; with Genorise help of course. I was afraid of getting attacked again; especially as badly as I had been before. So I did everything that I could, what ever I could to get stronger; so that I could protect myself when I needed to. So when Genorise told me point blank the only way for me to gain control over my chakra, which despite all the training I did I still couldn't even control the smallest amount of, was for me and her to merge; which I readily agreed to. I have to admit the whole process of merging…well not really a complete merging cause she is still there meaning we didn't become one….but merging with her chakra I guess…Any way merging with Genorise's chakra was extremely painful. But I have to admit but the end results of that merging of chakra was completely amazing, not only did I became a phoenix Hanyou, but the merging also changed my body; making it so that my body was at….well basically at it's best. Though because of these changes I took to wearing a mask and baggier clothing; seeing as I didn't want to get attacked. I also braided my longer hair… and I guess now wearing stuff like that and hiding what I look like now comes as a second nature; it's what I'm most comfortable in." Harou pause to get a glass of water and give Kakashi time to take in what he had said.

Harou though did have to stop himself from laughing out loud at his sensei current reaction, his eyes were popped out and wide, His jaw would have been on the ground if not for his mask and the little orange book he always seemed to have was on the ground; best of all Harou could see that the Hokage had gotten a picture of Kakashi as he was like this.

Kakashi shook himself out of his daze, and began to realize just what a powerful new ally they now had and add to that something in him told Kakashi that the boy in front of him would never betray the leaf. So with that believe firm in mind he looked up waiting for Harou to finish for he was sure there was more. Harou seeing that Kakashi had pulled himself together, began to finish his tale; determined not to stop until he was done.

"I just keep on training, taking the beatings to increase my endurance, and the assignation attempts to test my skills, it was pretty much the only thing I could do until I was strong enough to escape so it was what I did. It was all I did I guess.( Harou added the last part when he saw the looks he was getting from those in the office, not to defend himself though but to explain why he did what he did.) I trained hard everyday until I was twelve, then I took the one child in the village that didn't hate me, the one person in the village that knew what I was planning, the want to go with me, the one I thought of as a sister; Flare. I also took a large scroll containing nearly all my villages jutsus and taijutsus along with a few genjutsus; then I left. Both me and Genorise agreed that it would be safer for Flare to be here for her own protection while I traveled to different ninja villages, learning their jutsus; seeing as both of us weren't sure if we could fully protect her while on the road…especially with the fact that I my self was still learning to control my chakra. Finally when Genorise thought me ready, I was told I could come here and tell the Kage here of my heritage which I will not mention until I believe that I have earned the right to use their name.

When Harou finished his tale Kakashi was silent, hardly believing that a child as young as Harou had gone through all he said he had. Though Kakashi did seriously wonder what could have happen to make the kid, one as young as Harou must have been, ok with being a hanyou. Especially in a demon hating village that Harou had grown up in but he wasn't stupid enough to ask Harou though; so instead he decided to ask.

"Not that I that I seriously mind that you're here, quiet the opposite in fact, but way out of all the villages out there that you would most likely be welcome in did you decide to chose this village? When it seems that you don't have any tie to this village."

a

"Actually sensei I do have some ties to this village and even if I didn't I think that I would still chose this village for me and my sister to settle in anyway. But I am guess that you want to know what I meant when I said I did have ties to this village, right? Well I guess it started when I first meet Genorise. That is when she told me that I had a bloodline-limit. But not any blood limit but one from this village. Which is why Genorise wanted me to explain to the Hokage about my heritage and Which is how I have some ties to this village; even if it is only by blood." Harou answered, telling Kakashi with a single look that at the moment he would not be telling him about his family name or his blood limit; at least not at the time being.

The three sat in silences for a while after Harou finished telling his tale. At least they when until the Hokage stood up and cleared his throat before requesting.

"Kakashi could you please go get Naruto, he should be right outside the office, there are something I need to tell him they involve both him and Harou."

Kakashi seeing his dismissal as it was, got up and got Naruto before leaving himself, but not before he heard Naruto shout loudly.

"HEY OLD MAN HOW CAN IHELP YOU…AND WHAT'S THE NEW GUY DOING HERE ANYWAY?" at the top of his lungs, jumping around with a large grin on his face.

"Now Naruto there is no time for that so please sit down there is something I need to tell you." The Hokage said to Naruto in a calming tone. All the while pointing to the chair next to Harou. Seeing this Naruto quickly sat down and waited for the Hokage to continue speaking; he didn't have to wait long.

"Now…ok…Harou… the" The Hokage paused unsure how to really start the conversation ahead of him. Seeing this the Hokage stopped trying to start the conversation and just looked at both Harou and Naruto for a good minute. Before deciding to start the conversation in a way would help them both.

"Ok this will be a little history lesson for the both of you. A history lesson that most of the village besides the eldest clans don't know. Now the majority of the leafs clans that are here now are well know, but unknown to the majority of the people out there, there was another clan , a less known but still powerful clan in this village. They where the Evenstone's clan and they were thought to of been wiped out. They were a greatly feared clan by those that did know them, and when the last one was of them were believed to of died, there was great since of sorrow form our village and a great since of joy from our enemies. But it seems we were wrong about the clan being wiped out there are two of them left... What I'm trying to tell you is Naruto is that your mother was a dissident an Evenstone's clan and Harou is your cousin; his name is Harou Evenstone.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so, so , so sorry but I had to go get my computer fixed and all the chapters I was correcting for this troy got deleted so I am putting this story on hold until I can get all the chapter back together, or until I write new ones to it. This story most likely will not be update for a while. Again I am real sorry!


End file.
